


Amazing

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Finn/Rey, F/M, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Halloween, Light Angst, POV Finn (Star Wars), Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Trauma and recovery, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn and Rey muse on how far they’ve come.





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Refusal To Dress Up/Non-Costume
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Finn couldn’t say that he was really comfortable dressing up for Festival of the Dead, if he was to be completely truthful.   
  
It wasn’t anything like being in stormtrooper armor. Still, he thought, he couldn’t help but almost flash back to it, the feeling of just being enclosed in there, white plastic-y armor seeming to encase him. Shedding the armor on Jakku was a relief, if he was to be honest. Even though it had been a way of trying to keep his cover (there was no chance a former stormtrooper would be welcomed warmly on Jakku. That was just a fact), it had felt, almost, like he was being himself at the same time. Who he was meant to be, come to think of it. They’d never really recovered any records about him from when he was a baby; there simply wasn’t enough time —  
  
Not enough time. Finn supposed he couldn’t quite dwell on it — the best he could do was put his life back together. The best revenge against the First Order was, in the end, living well — but he would be lying if he said there weren’t days where he felt cheated. Taken from his family, and for what, really? To serve some purpose that pretended to be higher but really was just another form of subjugation?   
  
Finn doubted that he would ever, truly, understand that.   
  
“Hey.” Rey’s voice, just behind him. Even as Finn turned around, he wondered if he had been that deep in thought, watching people walk by with treat buckets in hand. Finn doubted that there was a time he’d been given a luxury such as that.   
  
Finn smiled over at her. “Hey.” He sighed, looking out the window. “Interesting night, isn’t it?”  
  
Rey didn’t even ask him why he wasn’t in costume. She didn’t need to. She already knew.   
  
Rey looked out the window, nodded. Then, “It’s been such a long time.”  
  
Finn nodded. A long time, complete with the bumps and spills of picking up after the war. Even he and Kylo had formed an uneasy bond, though Finn had promised to pick up where Rey left off on Starkiller if he ever hurt Poe again. For Poe, his best friend, and Rey, his wife, Finn knew he’d do just about anything.   
  
“It’s pretty amazing,” Rey said. “What we’ve rebuilt. What we’ve constructed in the process.”  
  
“Yeah.” Then, “I wonder what we’re going to tell our kids. If we have them.”  
  
Rey paused. They had been thinking of starting a family, of course. Making something new. They’d debated on names, pretty much banning Poe from coming up with names like “Lynn” or whatnot. (Finn did adore Poe, but in hindsight, the former Resistance General _sucked _at names)   
  
Rey spoke again. “Tell them that we came from nothing, and we ended up being amazing regardless.”  
  
“Yeah.” Finn smiled, genuinely. “I can get onboard with that.”  
  
Their hands entwined, and they looked out the window, even as the people on Dantooine passed them by.


End file.
